Cyclic carbonates are commercially important products currently manufactured on a multi-tonne scale for use as polar aprotic solvents, additives, antifoam agents for anti-freeze, plasticisers, and monomers for polymer synthesis (see Darensbourg, et al., Coord. Chem. Rev., 153 (1996), 155-174; Coates, et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 43 (2004), 6618-6639).
The synthesis of cyclic carbonates generally involves the reaction of epoxides with carbon dioxide, and hence could be used to sequestrate carbon dioxide, thus reducing the level of greenhouse gases in the atmosphere.
Catalysts for the synthesis of cyclic carbonates from epoxides and carbon dioxide are known in the art (see Darensbourg, et al., Coord. Chem. Rev., 153 (1996), 155-174; Yoshida, et al., Chem. Eur. J, 10 (2004), 2886-2893; Sun, et al., J. Organomet. Chem., 690 (2005), 3490-3497) although these require elevated reaction temperatures and/or high pressures of carbon dioxide, the reaction often being conducted in supercritical carbon dioxide (see Lu, et al., App. Cat. A, 234 (2002), 25-33).
Ratzenhofer, et al., (Angew. Chemie Int. Ed. Engl., 19 (1980), 317-318) succeeded in carrying out the reaction between 2-methyloxirane and carbon dioxide at room temperature and atmospheric pressure using catalysts consisting of a mixture of a metal halide and a Lewis base. However, a long reaction time of 7 days was required. Kisch, et al., (Chem. Ber., 119 (1986), 1090-1094), carrying out the same reaction under the same conditions and also using catalysts of this type, reports a reaction time of 3.5 to 93 hours using up to 4 mol % of a ZnCl2 catalyst and up to 16 mol % of a (nButyl)4NI catalyst.
Lu, et al., (J. Mol. Cat. A, 210 (2004), 31-34; J. Cat., 227 (2004), 537-541) describe the use of tetradentate Schiff-base aluminium complexes in conjunction with a quaternary ammonium salt or polyether-KY complexes as catalyst systems for the reaction of various epoxides with carbon dioxide at room temperature and about 6 atmospheres.
Metal(salen) complexes, including aluminium(salen) complexes, are well-known in the art for their use as catalysts. Lu, et al., App. Cat. A, 234 (2002), 25-33, describes the use of a monomeric aluminium(salen) catalyst.
Also known in the art is the method of synthesising aluminium(salen) catalysts by treating a salen ligand with Me3Al, Et3Al, Me2AlCl, Me2AlOTf, Et2AlBr or Et2AlCl in a two-stage process (reviewed in Atwood and Harvey, Chem. Rev., 2001, 101, 37-52).
The present inventor has previously found that, in the presence of a tetraalkylammonium halide cocatalyst, dimeric aluminium(salen) complexes are highly active catalysts for the reaction of epoxides with carbon dioxide to produce cyclic carbonates, and allow the reaction to be carried out at room temperature and atmospheric pressure, using short reaction times and commercially viable amounts of catalyst, as described in Melendez, J., et al., Eur J. Inorg Chem, 2007, 3323-3326 and co-pending UK patent application No. 0708016.1, filed 25 Apr. 2007, now published as WO 2008/132474.